Conventionally in such a kind of apparatus, a plurality of through holes is formed in an insulating member that has electric insulation, and lead wires or terminals are inserted in the through holes.
Further, electrical noise from outside is cut off by covering surroundings of the insulating member, the lead wires, and the terminals with a shield cover (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-302646, for example).
However, an end side in an axial direction of the through hole (in other words, an end side of a side where the through holes of the insulating member open) of the insulating member is not covered with the shield cover.
By the way, in the component for the electronic apparatus using electronic components, it is necessary to cut off the electrical noise more certainly.
Then, inventors of the present disclosure considered covering the end side in the axial direction of the through hole of the insulating member with the shield cover in order to cut off the electrical noise more certainly in development of an injector equipped with a pressure sensor (electronic component) that detects pressure of fuel supplied to an internal-combustion engine.
FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B show a considered proposal (henceforth the first considered proposal) of the injector that uses two lead wires, and arranges a disk-shaped shield cover 3 to the end side in the axial direction of the through hole of the insulating member 5.
The insulating member 5 has two cylindrical parts 59 in which the through holes 53 are formed, and the cylindrical parts 59 are inserted into insulating-member insertion holes 31 formed in the shield cover 3.
By the way, lead wires, terminals, and waterproofing components are inserted into the through hole 51 (refer to FIG. 1).
FIG. 4 shows another considered proposal (henceforth the second considered proposal) of the injector that uses six lead wires.
The insulating member 5 has six cylindrical parts 59 in which the through holes 53 are formed, and the cylindrical parts 59 are inserted into insulating-member insertion holes 31 formed in the shield cover 3.
Here, since the size of the shield cover 3 is limited, it is possible to open a required number of the insulating-member insertion holes 31 in the shield cover 3 when the number of the lead wires is few.
However, when the number of the lead wires increases, a problem of securing a thickness of an A part becomes difficult, as shown in FIG. 4, occurs, and it becomes impossible to open a required number of the insulating-member insertion holes 31.
Then, an improved proposal (henceforth the third considered proposal) as shown in FIG. 5 is devised.
That is, while the through holes 53 are formed in the plurality of cylindrical parts 59 in the first considered proposal and the second considered proposal, the six through holes 53 are formed in a single substantially rectangular-shaped part of the insulating member 5 in the third considered proposal.
Moreover, an insulating-member insertion hole 31 of the shield cover 3 is also a single substantially rectangular-shaped hole.
Further, by configuring pitches between the adjoining through holes 53 small (that is, arranging closely), a space that forms the insulating-member insertion hole 31 in the third considered proposal becomes small than a space that forms the six insulating member insertion holes 31 in the second considered proposal.
As a result, it becomes possible to form the insulating-member insertion hole 31 in the small shield cover 3, and can solve the problem of the second considered proposal.
However, when the insulating-member insertion hole 31 is formed into the substantially rectangular shape as in the third considered proposal, increase of the area that is not covered with the shield cover 3 becomes a new problem.